


Blood Pining

by orphan_account



Series: Blood Pining [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood, Crossdressing, Demon Blood, Demons, Drinking, Flirting, Guns, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Shooting Guns, Spies & Secret Agents, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima Kei works for a spy organization and one day is tasked with infiltrating a party being held by the Nekoma corporation. He teams up with Iwaizumi Hajime in order to get the job done, but he doesn't expect his night to be filled with demons, blood, and lots of pining.





	Blood Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/gifts).



“Tsukishima, were you listening to me?” Ushijima’s voice cut through the room like a knife, hand slamming down on the table in annoyance as everyone looked at him with worry. It was always a hassle whenever their boss would get mad.

“Uh… yes, I was.” Feeling dazed, or rather, feeling so bored that he didn't care anymore, Tsukishima sat up straight against the long, gray table. Listening to his boss go on about who this week's target was always did leave him feeling a bit hazy.

It was all the same to Tsukishima, another week and another target they were required to bring in or gather information from. The life of a undercover agent lost its charm, or at least it did to Tsukishima. He had been doing this since he graduated high school, and he was skilled, sure, but after a while there became nothing interesting about it. The same corrupt faces committing the same corrupt crimes that needed to be stopped.

On certain days, Tsukishima could still smell the blood in the air as they brought someone in. It always had been interesting to hear what kind of excuse they would come up with for why they ‘had the wrong guy’. Tsukishima thought it was the most entertaining part about the job, really. But other than that, Tsukishima could feel himself become completely disinterested. 

“I’ll go ahead and repeat myself. Tendou, if you please.” Ushijima looked over to his right, motioning for his energetic best friend and elite member, Tendou Satori, to spring out of a chair and walk to the center of the room. 

The two of them were the heads of their organization and made up some of the most talented members, though they didn't do much field work anymore unless it was absolutely necessary. Now their jobs mainly consisted of heading up meetings, giving orders to the other younger members, and coming up with plans. Ushijima was the serious leader, and Tendou was his energetic sidekick. 

“Right.” Tendou smiled eagerly, dancing around as he made his way to the whiteboard in the center of the room, his vibrant red hair bouncing the whole way there. 

They had just got done reviewing a presentation, with little notes and vaguely drawn maps taking up most of the board. The handwriting was barely legible at best, looking like a child wrote it, and even with his glasses on, Tsukishima found it difficult to read. Not to mention Tendou had a few doodles of cats and rainclouds on the lower half of the board. Tsukishima tried not to let it distract him as Ushijima started speaking again.

“The target isn't so much a target as it is a corporation, the Nekoma corporation to be exact. Ran by the most elite members of the Yakuza, they operate an advertising agency that doubles as their headquarters, and we’re going to need two of you to sneak in tomorrow night and gather information.”

“I-I’ll do it!” Without even thinking, one of the smallest and most annoying members of their organization, Hinata, spoke up. 

Hinata leaped out of his chair too eagerly as Tsukishima tried not to roll his eyes. He was the type to rush into something without knowing all of the information beforehand, and that had always pissed Tsukishima off. Tsukishima had never been fond of hot headed people. Most days, he wondered why Hinata was even apart of the team at all.

“Not so fast, Hinata.” Ushijima held up his hands,  slowly backing away and trying to retract whatever eagerness had erupted from the shorter man. He adjusted his purple tie, regaining his composure. “I appreciate the excitement, but there’s more to it than that. Based on what Tendou and the rest of our elites were able to gather, we have reason to believe the Nekoma group is planning a very deadly attack very soon. There will be casualties, and we want to make sure our plan will succeed without a hitch. So because of that, we require someone who will be…”

“... less noticeable and doesn't get excited every five seconds?” Tsukishima meant it as a retort, a little mumble under his breath that he figured nobody would hear, but judging from the look on Ushijima’s face, he heard Tsukishima loud and clear.

“Yes, exactly. Actually, Tsukishima, I was thinking of having you be one of the people to do it.”

“Huh?” Hinata stepped back as he was halted on the way to his seat. It looked like someone sucked the life out of him and if Tsukishima wasn't already distracted himself, he may have taken this opportunity to laugh.

“Why me?” Tsukishima tried not to let on how surprised he was, slouching down in his chair, trying to be rational about this.

Tsukishima never had head up an operation, especially not one that involved such a small team. His job had mainly been to blend into the crowd, chase or be a little rough if needed to. It wasn’t anything unexpected with this kind of job, but Tsukishima had a hard time imagining him going in alone. Even if it came down to just eavesdropping and making a quick escape, Tsukishima couldn't see how he was the one best suited for this kind of mission.

“You’re one of the ones that has been with us the longest. You’re reliable, flexible, skilled overall, and given your physique, you’re one of the ones who would blend in the best with what we have planned.”

“And what exactly is this plan?” Tsukishima looked up, meeting Ushijima eye to eye. He assumed he should take those as compliments, but a voice in the back of his head was telling him he wouldn't like where this was going.

“Funny you should ask. Semi.” Ushijima stepped back, extending his arms and allowing Semi, another member of the elite team, to step forward. He had a few sheets of paper in hand that he slammed down on the table. They were mostly notes and another map, all too illegible to read unless you really wanted to. 

Semi’s voice had a tone of authority to it, his perfectly clean black suit and light colored hair with dark tips making him stand out. He was quiet and calm, but when he talked, everyone listened.

“From the brief intel we were able to gather, Nekoma is going to be having a ball tomorrow night. We learned there will be a wide array of people visiting, making it easier to blend in. The job will be simple, go there, blend in and mingle for a while, and as the night progresses on, find a way into the meeting room, should be on the top floor and highly guarded. You can use whatever methods you want, hacking, breaking in, kidnapping one of the weaker members and following them as their date, it doesn't matter. We have it planned so that a few of the elites will be waiting outside in case things go wrong.” Tendou and Ushijima have agreed to stay on the first floor of the building as extra back up.”

“Tendou and I will be there in disguise, posing as a couple.” Ushijima added, his voice monotone, simply just rattling off information. It only took a matter of seconds before a surprised look appeared on Tendou’s face.

“What do you mean ‘posing’?”

“Anyway.” Semi looked like he had no choice but to interrupt the lovers quarrel, rolling his eyes with subtle annoyance as he tried to find the best way to get back to business. 

“And where exactly do I fall into this plan?” Tsukishima asked, hoping that maybe it would distract them enough to move on with the conversation. 

“Tsukishima, you will be working alongside Iwaizumi. Prince Oikawa Tooru will be in attendance that night, and we have obtained clearance for Iwaizumi to be his bodyguard. Prince Daishou Suguru will also be there as well, but it is best to not let those two get in contact with each other. We all know how much those two don’t get along.”

“Very well.” Iwaizumi, the semi-large guy sitting at the other end of the table, spoke, his voice a hushed serious tone. Until just now, Tsukishima was certain he had never heard him speak before.

Iwaizumi had just transferred a few weeks prior from another branch, but he seemed capable enough, like someone who could get the job done. Though that being said, Tsukishima wouldn't trust his life to the guy, he didn't know him, and he may not have been an enemy, but he was still the type of person Tsukishima didn't want to cross paths with.

“Tsukishima, given your build we figured something not as  _ rough _ would be more suited for you.”, Tsukishima couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, like a voice was telling him he wasn't going to like this idea as he stared at Semi’s pondering expression. “You are going to be posing as a receptionist on the top floor, you are going to be the one closest to the action, but as well, closest to the danger. Iwaizumi should be on the same floor as you, but it’s a big building. We already have your outfit prepared, so hopefully you will oblige.”

Semi turned his head to the side, nodding at both Tendou and Ushijima, who finally stopped their little bicker as they pulled a outfit from a garment bag and handed it to Tsukishima. He spent a few seconds looking at it, mulling over what it could be before his eyes shot up with realization.

“A dress?” Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

There was no way they could be serious, Tsukishima was a man over six feet tall, and even if he had some more  _ tender _ features, there was no way he was wearing something so tacky.

It was this backless piece, a shade of deep red that ran all the way down to his ankles. The dress was subtle as far as most outfits went, but Tsukishima didn't like the way it would leave his pale skin exposed nor how many sequins were sewn into the trim. It was over the top, and Tsukishima knew just how much attention wearing this dress would draw to him, and he didn't like it.

“I know, I know, it’s not your first choice of costume.” Tendou stepped in, walking around the table and becoming face to face with Tsukishima as he tried to talk him down from whatever emotion he was feeling in the pit of his stomach, probably disgust. “But take one for the team, Tsukki. It’s just one outfit for one night, then you can burn it and never have to see it again. It won’t be that bad, so what do you say?”

There wasn't much Tsukishima could say, that was the problem. If he said no there was a high chance they would try to persuade or force him into it, and given how they had already stressed a few times about how important this mission is, Tsukishima didn't really consider himself to have much of an option at this point. All he could do was hope nobody took any pictures.

“Fine.” Tsukishima grit his teeth as he stared down at the floor, a bitter expression as he knew he had been defeated. Who would have thought the look of defeat came in blood red? Tsukishima didn't, and now he wanted nothing more than tomorrow night to be over with.

“Excellent. Do we have any more information, Semi?” Tendou smiled, clapping his hands as he walked back to the front of the room, joining the rest of the elites. 

There was a certain skip in his steps as he did so, like he was proud of his recent victory. So proud in fact that he completely ignored the frightened reactions coming from the rest of the room once Semi told him the last bit of withheld information. It didn't take a genius to realize it was being withheld for a reason.

“Actually, there is just one more thing, but this is more important for those who will be there tomorrow night.” Semi’s eyes and voice were weary, and Tsukishima swore he saw Hinata faint when he uttered his next breath. “All the members of the Nekoma group, they’re all demons.”

 

* * *

 

How did his life come to this? 

Tsukishima was an operative not a model, and though sometimes his job involved dressing up for the night in order to infiltrate or capture someone, this was completely out of the question.

He could feel a cold chill run down his spine and he smiled at another guest for the millionth time, feigning innocence as the boredom started seeping in. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he couldn't decide what was worse, the dress, the job, or being in a place surrounded by demons. 

Well, Tsukishima did have the comfort of getting to carry a gun with him, a gun that was strapped to the holster on his leg underneath his dress. Not that he was expecting to use it. It was standard practice for all of their jobs, don't cause a scene but if you do, have a weapon to get out of it alive. A gun was the most efficient in Tsukishima’s eyes, a little messy, but efficient.

Overall, this wasn't the worst job he could’ve been stuck with doing tonight. It mainly involved pointing guests in the right direction and making sure no one was bringing a weapon off the elevator. Though, that would probably be the last thing Tsukishima needed to worry about. Weapons didn't seem like such a big deal when they were dealing with overdressed pretentious kings and demons.

It wasn't unheard of for their targets to be demons from time to time, demons were the main cause of why they needed to bring people in or gather information nowadays. They were cunning and natural trouble makers. There wasn't a human versus demons war going on, but there might as well have been. This wouldn't have been Tsukishima’s first time dealing with them, but even the most skilled person would feel intimidated dealing with any amount of demons.

Tsukishima’s eyes wandered around the room, mostly out of boredom since nobody seemed to be talking to him. There was really no conversation around worth listening to, so he looked for Iwaizumi. It wasn't that hard to do since he just needed to find the person dressed in gold, Prince Oikawa Tooru, a flamboyant royal who Iwaizumi was intrusted with guarding for the night, also apparently a demon.

Their eyes met for a second, Iwaizumi’s and Tsukishima’s, they shared a glance. It was nothing more than a friendly nod, like they were acknowledging each other's existence. It was evident the two of them still didn't trust each other. They were co-workers, both here to accomplish a mission, they didn't have to interact, get along, or trust one another. 

Tsukishima only looked for him to begin with so he could know where he was, but from the looks of it, Iwaizumi wasn't exactly having the time of his life with the Prince.

Iwaizumi was clad in a basic black suit, making Tsukishima envious compared to this dress. He suit clashed with the colors of Prince Oikawa, who was in bright white and blue mixed in with gold jewelry lining his hands and neck.

He was the very definition of a pretentious demon king, the outfit tightly wrapping around his body, emphasizing all of his features, especially his butt. There was a certain strut with how he walked and how his hair moved with each new step, commanding all the attention with perfectly curled hair and eyes glowing red. It was tiring, a pain just to watch him, it made Tsukishima feel bad for Iwaizumi. But the demon prince wasn't their target tonight.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” A voice spoke up, pulling Tsukishima out of the his thoughts and the staring contest he was having with Oikawa’s back from the other side of the room. His body shifted up and reminded him once again of why they were there, his eyes taking a moment to remember the details of this new persons face.

“I just started.” Tsukishima spoke vaguely, turning his head to the side not to make eye contact. He saw enough to see what he needed to see, enough to know that he was looking at a demon.

Messy dark hair and red eyes looked at him through an amused grin. A black suit and red tie were the only colors he was wearing, though that seemed to compliment his features perfectly, and Tsukishima made it a point to not stare at this guy for too long. Demons could be tricky.

“Well, you must be pretty good then if they gave you access all the way to the top floor. You gotta name?” The demon smirked, placing his hands on the counter. 

His eyes focused in on the long, black nails, sharp and elegant, deep enough where they probably could kill someone. Tsukishima noticed no other weapons on the demon though, just nails and those  _ horns _ . Two black curved spikes protruding from the top of his head, blending in with the black color of his hair. They were sharp, like they could draw blood if you touched them just the right way, and dangerous, but everything about a demon was dangerous. 

“None that really matters. I was just hired to work for the night, I doubt we’ll ever see each other again.”

“If you don't have a name, then I guess I’ll just call you  _ glasses _ .” again, Tsukishima wasn't looking directly at him, but he could hear the sounds of the demon snickering, teasing him.

They didn't specifically say it, but there was an unspoken rule all of them were going to follow tonight. A rule where they weren't going to give out anymore information than wasn’t necessary, and that included their names. Demons were masters of tricks, they could hide their horns and everything else about themselves, and there is no telling what they would do if they found out operatives were here tonight.

This mission was important, and it was Tsukishima’s job to make sure everything went according to plan, and that there was as little of bloodshed as possible.

“But you know, you really should look people in the eye when they talk to you, especially if they are the ones hosting the party. My name’s Kuroo. So please, won’t you tell me your name?” The demon, who was apparently named Kuroo, moved his hand off the desk and cupped it around Tsukishima’s face. 

He flinched at the icy cold touch, as long dark nails scraped the side of his cheek and Tsukishima was forced to make eye contact with him. Those red eyes staring back into his, a chill went down his spine as those nails moved back and forth along his skin, not hurting, but sharp enough where he could feel a slight prick of pain run through him. It was like he was in a trance, and Tsukishima swore his lips moved on their own. 

_ Since when were demons supposed to be so beautiful? _

“Tsukishima. My name is Tsukishima.”

“Hm. Pretty.” Kuroo cooed, blowing a bit of cold air towards Tsukishima’s face. He could feel his face freeze up as his cheeks heated in a subtle shade of pink. “That dress looks really good on you, the red brings out the gold in your eyes.”

“Thank you?” Tsukishima spoke instantly, startling himself. He wasn't sure how to take that, pondering it for a moment as he zoned in on the glint in Kuroo’s eyes. 

It was like he was trying to solicit any sort of reaction out of him, eyes never leaving him and a grin on Kuroo’s face that sent a chill up Tsukishima’s spine. The way Kuroo was looking at him felt foreign and strange, not comfortable but not inviting either. He didn't like it but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

“Would you like to join me for a stroll around the main hall? I have some other duties that I need to attend to tonight, but I would very much like your company. Maybe we can even have a dance.” Kuroo continued on with the conversation, persuading him as he moved his hand to rest on top of Tsukishima’s. 

The soft, cold fingers drawing circles over Tsukishima’s skin in a calming motion. It was hard not to find this sense enticing. Tsukishima even found himself getting lost in Kuroo’s eyes as he leaned in closer to him.

Kuroo was attractive and good with his tongue, this was turning into quite a dangerous night.

“I’m sorry, I have work to do.” Tsukishima forced himself to break away from whatever spell he was falling into. He needed to remind himself that no matter how charming someone seemed to be, they had a job to do tonight. And that job didn't include flirting with someone, they needed to gather information and nothing more.

“You say that, but there’s no one around.” Kuroo laughed, eyes wandering and gesturing to a moderately empty waiting area. 

The only other person around was a guard standing by the door, wearing all black and with thick eyebrows. He had a white name tag on and Tsukishima was pretty sure it read ‘Matsukawa’, but he made it a point not to make eye contact with anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. There was a gun at his side and Tsukishima remembered noticing those glowing red eyes. It only made sense the demons wouldn't be alone tonight, and they too would have people here in case the events of the night took a sour turn.

“Someone might show up.” Tsukishima shrugged, turning his attention back towards Kuroo. Though he knew that was the farthest thing from the truth, and even he was starting to admit just how boring this was.

“Hm. Well, I could certainly pull some strings, give us some free time and we can get to know each other better. I’m allowed to bring someone with me tonight, and I wouldn't mind the extra  _ assistance _ from someone like you.” Kuroo winked and Tsukishima could feel his whole body shiver as he pulled his hand away on nothing more than instinct. It was startling at just how easily he was carrying on a conversation with a demon, but Tsukishima couldn't say that he hated it.

The more Tsukishima thought about it, the more he realized just how much of a perfect opportunity had been presented to him. Kuroo was a demon, and one with high rank based on his confidence and how he carried himself. Getting to follow him around and be his ‘plus one’ might not have been such a bad thing. It could provide him with some useful information, and may present him some easy access to any type of secret meetings that might be taking place. 

It definitely had nothing to do with how cute Kuroo was, or the way Tsukishima was starting to like the sound of his voice on those lips or the touches of Kuroo’s hand. He definitely didn't like it at all.

“So, will you join me? I don't bite, you know?” Kuroo moved a few feet, walking around to the side of the reception desk. Tsukishima getting a full view of him as Kuroo reached out his hand, grinning as he awaited for his answer.

Tsukishima mulled over his response, though he knew the choice he should make was obvious. Say yes and use this to gather more intel, it was basically easy access. However, Tsukishima knew there were other reasons on his mind, and even when he reached out and placed his hand in Kuroo’s, allowing Kuroo to pull him out of his chair, he couldn't help but forget about his reasoning entirely.

“Fine.” He tried to sound more annoyed than he actually was, forcing a smile that wasn't that hard to put on, and letting Kuroo lead him.

Kuroo placed his hand on Tsukishima’s lower back, in the space above where the dark red fabric met with his pale skin. His nails sent a tingling sensation through Tsukishima as they made their way into the main hall. It was a formal ballroom a little ways down a hallway, with fluorescent lights lining the windows as they made their way in.

He followed Kuroo, standing next to him as he pressed his hand firmly on Tsukishima’s skin, something on borderline predatory. He was guiding him, protecting him, and showing everyone that Tsukishima was with him tonight. 

“Yo, Kenma!” Kuroo waved to someone on the other side of the room, quickening his pace with Tsukishima in tow. 

They walked past the entertainment for the night, a couple dancing in the center of the ballroom. It was the waltz, both in matching black suits with white stripes. The audience around them watched with mesmerized expressions as they took a bow, and Tsukishima couldn't help but notice how beautiful the dancers were. 

With one of them having soft, beautiful features, a subtle smile emerging as he ran his fingers through his black hair. The other was similar, calm and collected, with his hair curly and wearing a mask over his mouth. It made him seem disconnected from everything around him, like he didn't care, or rather, didn't want to care.

“They were great tonight, huh?” Kuroo turned his attention to Tsukishima, realizing he was watching the dancers as they prepared to dance to another song. 

Tsukishima didn't even notice they were standing next to one other person, a short blond boy with dark roots, resembling the same red eyes as Kuroo. Another demon, no doubt.

“Who are they?” Tsukishima asked as he turned back to Kuroo, carrying on an honest conversation as he became negligent of his surroundings. 

“They’re Akaashi Keiji and Sakusa Kiyoomi. Professional dancers that we hire as entertainment for the parties we host. We like to go back and forth between them and strippers, depending on who our guests are for that night. Looks like you came on a good night, then. Unless strippers are your thing.” Kuroo turned his head, winking, and Tsukishima could feel that flush travel all the way down to his ears, his back growing cold as he still felt Kuroo’s hand on him.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I prefer all my nude entertainment to be in private.”

“Oho? Well then, how about me and you go to one of the rooms on the lower floor and I can give you some  _ private entertainment _ ?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he leaned in. Giving off a perverted grin and it took everything in Tsukishima not to pull away as he placed a hand on top of his mouth.

He was in no way imagining something perverse and wonderful as he listened to those words, absolutely not.

“I think I’ll pass.” Tsukishima brought his hand down, the voice in the back of his head telling him once again not to get distracted. 

Though Tsukishima was already too far gone, there was pretty much no hope for him as he stared into Kuroo’s eyes, following his movements as he eyed the other person standing with them, the short boy with dyed hair playing on his phone.

“This is Kenma, he’s another one of our members.” Kuroo pointed to the shorter man, a disinterested expression on his face as his thumbs tapped away at the screen. He had the same demeanor as a demon, glowing eyes but different from Kuroo, like Kenma was the kind of person who couldn't care about anything around him at all.

“Hello.” Tsukishima forced out a friendly smile, waving his free hand in the air.

“Hm.” Kenma stared up, eyes locking on Tsukishima as he felt a cold chill run down his spine, a chill that he didn't like. It was different from the chill that ran through him when Kuroo spoke. This one felt more haunting, more eerie, like Kenma knew something that he didn’t. Was Kenma suspicious of him?

Tsukishima backed up for a minute, feeling the presence of Kuroo’s hand on his back only getting stronger, like he was trying to calm him down, tell him it was okay and force him to stay. He guessed Kuroo probably assumed Tsukishima was feeling on edge, nervous to be around such a large number of demons at the same time, but that was only half the story.

As his eyes wandered around the room, Tsukishima made contact with Iwaizumi once again, he was standing next to Prince Oikawa as a nod of affirmation crossed his face. It was hard to tell whether he was impressed or wary, but Tsukishima took it as a good thing. They were acknowledging each other and keeping an eye on each others positions in case something went wrong.

“Oi, Kenma! Can’t you be a little friendly towards my guest tonight, I know meeting new people isn’t exactly your thing, but try not to bring down the mood.” Kuroo nudged Kenma as the shorter turned back down at his phone. 

Kenma appeared to be the intelligent type, smart and observant. Tsukishima made a mental note that he would need to keep an eye out for that, he seemed like the one person who could be in the way of his plans tonight. They still had a meeting he needed to infiltrate,  _ unless _ he could persuade Kuroo to spill all of his secrets to him. 

“My apologies, Kuroo. But there’s a rumor going around that we may have some secret agents infiltrating us tonight, and I think it’s in our best interest to be careful and not let outsiders get too close to us.”

“Rumors happen all the time, and I trust Tsukki. He’s a hired receptionist… who happens to look perfectly  _ delectable  _ in red.”

“You flatter me too much.” Tsukishima leaned into Kuroo, giving him more of the exposed skin for those hands to roam, he was so close Tsukishima swore he could feel the heat radiating off of him. 

He knew he was supposed to be acting, but a part of his attitude felt a little too real. The way he let Kuroo glide his fingernails across his bare skin, tickling him as little pinpricks of soothing pain resonated throughout his body, and the way he chuckled and turned his head at the demon, smiling fondly. Tsukishima thought that maybe he liked it a bit too much.

Was he really acting? Maybe.

“Alright. I’m going to go talk to Fukunaga. Just be careful who you do and don’t trust, Kuroo.” Kenma had a lax tone in his voice as he walked off, one which rubbed Tsukishima the wrong way as he headed for the other side of the room. 

He watched as Kenma approached a boy with dark flat hair and an equally calm expression. Tsukishima assumed this to be the ‘Fukunaga’ Kenma just spoke of. He felt uncomfortable as he watched the two of them stare at him, their eyes filled with hostility, and  Tsukishima instantly knew they were suspicious of him.

“He’s not always that unpleasant,” Kuroo tried to comfort him as his hand continued to rub persistent circles around Tsukishima’s back, guiding him as they proceeded to walk around the room. “He just doesn't take well to meeting new people. Oh- There’s Oikawa! Oikawa!”

Before he knew it, Tsukishima was being dragged off in another direction, those sharp nails pressing into his flushed back as they ran onto the other side of the room. A grin on Kuroo’s face as they met up with Prince Oikawa. He was standing by the open doors to the balcony, a glare in Iwaizumi’s eyes as he tried not to look at them.

“Tetsu-chan~” Oikawa coed in a over the top, flirty voice, placing a hand on Kuroo’s forearm as he tried to stable himself from falling over. “Great party, Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa sang out, swaying back and forth as he kept his arm looped around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

The term ‘tipsy’ came to mind, but it was more evident Oikawa was on the verge of passing out. Eyes half lidded and breath reeking in a way Tsukishima had never smelt before. It was hard not to pity Iwaizumi, the expression on him was borderline distraught with a very drunk, gold-wearing Prince hanging off of his shoulders.

“How much have you had to drink? I think we’re gonna have to cut you off.” Kuroo tried to hold back his laughter, placing his free hand on top of his head, a cackle-like roar resembling a hyena escaped him as Tsukishima tried his best not to pull away. 

“You can never have too much to drink!” Oikawa yelled, thrusting his arm towards Kuroo’s direction, pointing at him as he made Kuroo take a step back with Tsukishima. 

“True, but royalty shouldn't drink, you know? It’s unsightly. Daishou is going to get all the love if you keep fondling people up like that, Oikawa.” Kuroo teased, gesturing towards the other side of the room where Prince Daishou stood. 

Daishou was the complete opposite of Oikawa, composed, smiling as he chatted with someone standing next to him. Tsukishima assumed the two of them to be some sort of rivals, both demon princes, maybe having a war of there own. Prince Oikawa did seem like the bitter type, his face getting hotter and hotter as he tightened his grip on Iwaizumi, fingers gripping around his firm muscles and nails digging into his skin.

“Do Daishou and Oikawa not get along?” Tsukishima asked as more of a way to include himself in on the conversation. 

He had already known from the debriefing they had yesterday there was some sort of conflict between the two of them, but he hadn't bothered to care until this very moment. Tsukishima didn't consider the information futile to the mission, but now he had other feelings. Curiosity maybe? Or he was so infatuated with Kuroo enough where he found himself becoming curious about the little trivial things in the demon world.

“He’s a terrible snake and I wish someone would kill him!” Oikawa snapped up, his words slurred as a red glare of rage spread across him. It was hard to tell if he was trying to be funny or threatening, most likely it was the latter.

“Now, now, don’t get all hasty prince-ess. I was just making an observation, you just need to focus on your drinking, and on your arm candy.” Kuroo grinned, gesturing back over towards Iwaizumi, swaying the conversation before someone got killed. It somehow managed to relieve everyone involved, a similar sigh appearing on both Tsukishima and Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan here is taking excellent care of me.” Oikawa retracted his arm, bringing it over and patting Iwaizumi’s chest lightly. He had an awestruck grin on his face, smiling like an idiot as he leaned his head on the shorter man, and Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side, a puzzling expression as his cheeks heated up.

Tsukishima didn't know what he was thinking for sure, but someone like Iwaizumi probably wasn't expecting Oikawa to be s clingy and touchy.

“Iwa-Chan?” Tsukishima spoke before his mind got a chance to properly think, questioning the new nickname the Prince uttered for his partner tonight. It was only then Tsukishima realized his mistake.

“Do you two know each other, Tsukki?” Kuroo questioned him in return, moving his hand up from Tsukishima’s back to his shoulders, draping his arm around the blond. 

It was a subtle gesture, bringing Kuroo’s face closer to his own as he could see Kuroo’s eyes peering at him. His mouth so close their lips would meet if Tsukishima moved his head ever so slightly. The heat of Kuroo’s breath sending a familiar feeling up his spine as that flushed color returned to Tsukishima’s cheeks.

“Were apart of the same job agency.” Iwaizumi spoke up, sending a wave of relief over Tsukishima as Kuroo turned his eyes onto him instead. “Tsukishima and I were both hired to work here tonight, Tsukishima as a receptionist and me as a bodyguard.” He gave an affirming nod, telling Tsukishima to go along with it. It was a good thing Iwaizumi was a quick thinker.

Tsukishima was a lot of things, but he still considered himself to be rather versatile. He messed up once, and that was only because when you were around someone as  _ odd _ as Oikawa, accidents happen. Tsukishima would be sure not let it happen again. He nodded, regaining his composure as a forced smile returned onto his face and he tried the shake the slip up from his mind.

“That’s correct. I just didn't expect to see you here tonight, Iwaizumi. I didn't recognize you until Prince Oikawa said your name. I have never heard someone call you ‘Iwa-Chan’ before.”

“Well, Oikawa can be rather odd, but-”

“But nothing!” Oikawa cut him off, a drunken fit throwing everyone in the conversation off guard as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi in a awkward, sideways hug. “Weren't you gonna walk me home? I spent all this time with you and you have the nerve to insult me? Iwa-chan is so mean.”

“I almost feel bad for him.” Kuroo chuckled, trying to hide the laughter and devious expression, it took everything in Tsukishima not to laugh too. He sort of felt bad for Iwaizumi. “Getting stuck chaperoning a drunk Oikawa can’t be an easy job.”

“And what about you, Tetsu? Aren't you making this poor soul chaperone you for the night?” Oikawa jolted up, pointing towards Tsukishima as he felt his body run cold. 

He took a step back but was met with the feeling of Kuroo’s hand pressing a familiar pattern on his back once again. It was reassuring, and Tsukishima wasn't going to admit just how much he liked Kuroo’s hand there. He was learning tonight that he loved all the little touches Kuroo gave him.

“Tsukki’s different. He’s my plus one for the night, my assistant. Aren't you,  _ kitten _ ?” Kuroo purred in his ear, cat-like as he brought his lips forward and planted a small kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek.

“That’s - that’s right.” Tsukishima coughed, adjusting himself as he could feel his own limits being tempted. Why did Kuroo have to be irresistible? 

Though, this did provide the perfect opportunity for the two of them to sneak away. The perfect opportunity for Tsukishima to try to turn up the charm on Kuroo and see how much he was able to get out of him. All he needed to do was be a little coy and flirty, lean on him as he let Kuroo run those salient nails over his tender flesh, whisper cute words into each others ears and then Tsukishima could bring up the subject gradually. It was a dangerous move, but maybe Tsukishima wanted to be a little dangerous tonight. 

Kuroo was rather attractive after all, and he wasn't going to say he wasn't pining over him. Pining was exactly what Tsukishima was doing.

“Excuse me, darling.” Tsukishima let the words fall off of his tongue in the most natural way he could summon, leaning in close to try to make them sound seductive in Kuroo’s ear. “I’m feeling rather exhausted from all of the people around, do you think we could go outside and get some fresh air?” Tsukishima let one of his hands run up Kuroo’s suit, feeling the soft fabric as he made his way to Kuroo’s collar, fidgeting with it as he let his knuckles barely caress his skin.

Tsukishima was familiar with flirting enough to know subtle touches could drive certain people wild, and Kuroo was definitely one of those people. 

He sucked in a sharp breath and Kuroo brought his hand up to touch Tsukishima’s chin, his nails were like electricity running through him. It was empowering, but Tsukishima still felt captivated, willing to sweet talk him or entertain him in any way Kuroo pleased. If he asked him to, Tsukishima would have gladly considered doing just about anything Kuroo suggested. 

And he may or may not have minded the idea of kissing him.

“You’ll have to excuse us, Oikawa, Iwaizumi. My kitten requires some midnight air~” Kuroo purred, sending a wink in their direction as he rushed Tsukishima towards the opened glass doors to the balcony. 

“Have fun, you two~” Oikawa called back, still just as drunk, and Tsukishima got a brief glimpse at him and Iwaizumi, a nod coming from the latter like he was approving what he was doing. 

Tsukishima guessed Iwaizumi suspected he was trying to woo some information out of Kuroo, flirt with him to make both of their jobs a little easier. Well, Tsukishima wasn't going to correct him in what he was thinking, but he was half right. Getting information out of Kuroo would be the ultimate goal, but Tsukishima wasn't going to complain if the only thing that came out of this was some friendly flirting and kissing. Maybe Tsukishima even welcomed that outcome instead. Maybe.

“Iwa-Chan, we need to go somewhere in private too!”

“Huh?”

A very drunken Prince Oikawa was pulling Iwaizumi to the other side of the room, both of them blushing as Tsukishima forced himself to turn away. Maybe Iwaizumi had the same idea and wanted to try to get some information out of Oikawa, or maybe it was something else. Tsukishima couldn't be bothered to think about it as his mind was instantly thrust into the cool air from outside, the icy wind hitting his back as chills ran down his spine and he focused on Kuroo.

“He’s a bit of an interesting character to be around.” Kuroo spoke softly, his words smooth as they rang in Tsukishima’s ears, like a little whisper as the hand on his back guided him closer.

“Who?” Tsukishima asked curiously, an honest comment as he ran several possibilities in his head. 

He was torn between what to ask next, he had a job to do tonight, but there were other implications on his mind he needed to consider too. Tsukishima needed to not get caught most of all, but he couldn't suppress this feeling in him to want to learn more about Kuroo.

Kuroo was a demon and probably killed and tortured more people than Tsukishima cared to know, but at the same time he was gentle, placing his hand on Tsukishima in a way that made him feel protected yet still wanting more. He was captivated by Kuroo, and he even found himself falling under whatever kind of spell Kuroo was weaving around him. It was dangerous but he wanted more.

“Oikawa.” Kuroo answered him, a genuine grin on his face as he continued. “I could see it in your eyes back there. I would say he’s only that way when he’s drunk, but truth is he can be a little overbearing all the time.” He laughed and Tsukishima found himself laughing along with him, easing the tension he had built up in his mind as he leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. It provided a good transition to what Tsukishima needed to say next.

“How long have you known him? Oikawa, I mean.”

“Since we were kids. Demons have always tried to have a tight connection to royalty since the beginning of time, and when he’s sober, he provides substantial use to the organization.”

“The organization?” Tsukishima inquired, finally hearing something that he knew he could use to pull a little bit of information out of Kuroo.

“Nekoma. You know, the powerful organization that murders people and causes all kinds of chaos, the one that everyone goes on about. I’m sort of one of its leaders.”

Tsukishima took a step back, a gasp forming on his mouth as he gathered his thoughts. 

He wasn't serious was he? It was already prevalent in his mind Kuroo was someone of importance. He was assuming Kuroo was apart of Nekoma, but a leader?  _ Really? _ That was something Tsukishima hadn't considered in the realm of possibilities, but he was left with n choice but to believe it as he placed his hand over top of his mouth, staring at Kuroo in bewilderment. He didn't notice until now the way Kuroo was looking at him. 

The way his eyes lingered as he beckoned Tsukishima towards him, smirking and amused. Tsukishima couldn't resist the urge to walk back over, following Kuroo’s every suggestion as he extended his hand out and Kuroo took it. A smile on his face as his hands placed themselves comfortably on Tsukishima, soft little touches as Kuroo eased soothing words into his ear.

“It’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt you. I don’t bite, unless you’re into that.” Kuroo placed a gentle kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek, lips soft and smooth, caring but fierce. His hand moving in a slow pattern up Tsukishima’s spine, making the blond arch his back as he drew in a sharp breath. 

He didn't stop there, the moment his lips departed Kuroo went back in for another, this time planting one on Tsukishima’s lips, catching him by surprise.

Kuroo pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s just a little bit longer, making the kiss feel more powerful, and passionate. The softness of his smooth lips engraving a feeling onto Tsukishima as they departed. A vibrating sense running through his body, leaving him disappointed and wanting more. Tsukishima was craving more.

His head leaned into Kuroo’s shoulder like it were a natural reaction. Tsukishima was taller than him but it still managed to work, with Kuroo’s soft fingers reaching the back of Tsukishima’s neck, tickling him as his acuate nails rubbed against his skin. 

The way Kuroo ran his fingers up and down on Tsukishima’s back, finding which spots made him gasp and which ones were the most sensitive should have been a crime. Kuroo’s fingers danced along as it pricked Tsukishima’s skin, and he knew he needed to say something before his mind fell completely to rubble.

“But what if I am?” He teased, breaking away from Kuroo’s hold as he took his time to breathe out a retort. It sounded terrible, but maybe Tsukishima liked terrible.

“Oho?” Kuroo moved his head back so Tsukishima could see his devious grin. Kuroo entangled his fingers in Tsukishima’s hair, nails pulling him lightly, it gave him a weird sense of pleasure as his body ran hot. The flushed look on Tsukishima turning to one of arousal. “Demon bites can hurt quite a bit, I’ll have you know.”

“And what if I like a little bit of pain?”

“Well then, Tsukki, I’d say that I’ve met my match, and right now your neck looks so-”

_ -Bang- _

“Ahhhhhhh!” 

Kuroo and Tsukishima pulled away from each other as the sound of an abrupt scream and gunshot detonated through the room. The two of them immediately rushed into the main hall with people pushing around in a frantic hurry. Tsukishima’s eyes caught the appearance of someone up by the ceiling moving about, holding a gun in their hand as they busted a window. 

One of their own maybe? Semi didn't mention anything about that in the briefing, but it could have been in case the plan backfired, which now it definitely did.

Nobody died from the looks of it, but there was a very shaken Prince Daishou being escorted to the elevator by a group of men in black suits, and a bullet smashed into the white marble walls next to where he had been standing. Tsukishima’s instinct kicked in from years of being trained as an operative, it was clear someone attempted a hit on Daishou’s life. Though all that really mattered now was who they were and what organization they were from. 

“Tsukishima!” Iwaizumi’s voice cut through the crowd of screaming, rushed people, grabbing the blond's attention as they locked eyes. 

The two of them met up in the middle of the room as Tsukishima lost sight of Kuroo. Not that it mattered by this point, the utmost important thing was getting out of here alive, and with this new information of Kuroo being one of the leaders, Tsukishima thought they could still use this to their advantage. 

“The mission’s been compromised, find an exit.” Iwaizumi ordered, Tsukishima didn't know who put him in charge, but he wasn't complaining.

He thought about asking him if that was one of their own up by the ceiling a few moments ago, but Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to. The thought was too distracting, he knew it wouldn't get them anywhere, and his head was already spinning as is. They would have to wait to find out, but who else would it be?

“Right!” Tsukishima spoke back, an affirmation tone in his voice as he reached down and grabbed ahold of the gun that was still snug against the black holster on his leg. He didn't think he would actually be presented with the opportunity to use this tonight, but he pulled it out just in case.

“Capture the agents!” A coarse voice yelled from the other side of the room, Tsukishima didn't bother to look to see who it was, but he took aim with his gun. 

He knew enough about demons to know what they look like and act like. Holding the grip of the gun in his hands firmly, Tsukishima didn't hesitate to look for the nearest one.

To his surprise, it was Kenma, the one who seemed to be the most suspicious of him and was now standing alone. Well, it wasn't like he had many one on one encounters tonight with any other demons besides Kuroo (and a drunk Oikawa). Kenma perceived himself to be smart and dubious, someone who was knowledgeable but not the best with reflexes.

Tsukishima normally wasn't someone who was in the business of killing. His personal philosophy was only to do it if necessary, but this might be something that definitely counts as necessary. Their cover was blown and they needed to use every advantage they could to get out of here in one piece. 

Iwaizumi and Tsukishima started running, which was just as difficult in a dress. However, Tsukishima pulled the trigger, not aiming directly for Kenma, but for the space next to him, at the wall. He figured it might shake him up a bit, get him to move and give them time to get away. 

Tsukishima didn't even bother to look to see where Oikawa and Kuroo went, but given the way they both boasted about their status, it wasn't too much to assume they were already out of here. They would have to worry about them later, another day, perhaps.

The fastest way of escape was through the elevator, which came as no surprise, but given how crowded it was, and how they were likely to be caught if they went out any conventional way, they needed a plan B. And by a ‘plan B’ they meant they needed to go down the stairway and break out of a window on the second floor. That had always been there plan B, avoid all elevators and the first floor, break through a window if you must. They didn't mention it in their debriefing this time, but it always had been an unspoken rule they all tried to live by. It was easy and concise that way.

Tsukishima could feel his adrenaline pumping as they turned around the corner, the weight of the dress and the anxiety of not knowing what was going to happen next looming in the back of his mind. It was always a concern with doing his job, but it still didn't mean Tsukishima liked this vulnerable feeling that was running through him.

“There it is!” Iwaizumi yelled as they neared the end of the hallway, he pointed to a dark green door with the words ‘stairs’ sprawled across the top in red. It only took them a moment before Iwaizumi started slamming his body weight into it.

Tsukishima stood there, he felt useless not doing anything, but given the clothes he was wearing, he knew that was the better option. He would keep watch, that was the safest thing for him to do as he waited for Iwaizumi to bust open the door. 

There came a point where Tsukishima started counting the times Iwaizumi slammed his body into the door, again and again as a loud  _ thud _ accompanied each new slam. A vibrating pulse felt like it was echoing throughout the building every time Iwaizumi’s shoulder slammed into it. Tsukishima watched with amused eyes as he waited for it to open, it was only when he heard footsteps behind him that he started to panic.

“Tsukki?” A familiar voice called in confusion, and Tsukishima felt his whole body freeze as he turned around.

“Kuroo?” He questioned, getting nothing out of Iwaizumi as he was still slamming away at the door. The rattling drowning out his thoughts as Tsukishima tried to think of something else to say.

There was another person with Kuroo, someone Tsukishima recognized as the security guard by the door from earlier, Matsukawa. He was threatening with a serious glare, stubble on his chin, and a gun in his hand, blending in with his black clothing. They were the only ones on the entire floor, at least to Tsukishima’s knowledge, but that didn't make him feel any better. 

For what it was worth, he genuinely liked Kuroo, he liked the smile on his face, the way he told jokes that weren’t actually funny, and the way he placed his hand on Tsukishima’s spine. If he could have talked his way out of it, Tsukishima would have wanted to see him again, but not as enemies.

There was a subtle stench of blood in the air, coated with the smoke of gunfire, and an expression between hurt and anger was in Kuroo’s eyes. It would scare anyone. Staring at a demon with a rage like he was about to rip someone’s throat out would make anyone tremble and start to run, but not Tsukishima. He was still pining over Kuroo, he was still longing to feel Kuroo touch him again, and to have those lips press kisses along his face again. 

This was bad, but Tsukishima still very much liked Kuroo.

“Tsukishima, it’s open!” Iwaizumi finally yelled, managing to pull Tsukishima out of whatever trance he had fallen into, getting him to look at the door Iwaizumi finally managed to force open. 

It left Tsukishima feeling conflicted, with Iwaizumi yelling at him to his right and Kuroo staring at him on his left. Most people would have made the obvious choice, but sometimes the obvious choice wasn't the right choice, and Tsukishima was starting to realize that as his legs refused to move. He couldn't make his way towards the stairs and he couldn't move towards Kuroo either. 

_ What was going on? Magic maybe? No, it was something else. _

“Tsukishima!” Iwaizumi yelled one more time, by this point Iwaizumi was already working his way down the first flight of stairs. 

Tsukishima’s head shifted as he glanced at Iwaizumi and then back to Kuroo. It was a brief moment where he needed to make a snap decision, return from the mission with what he knew, or jeopardize himself and everyone around him to see Kuroo some more. He didn't even know what would happen if he picked the latter, but he was too infatuated with Kuroo to care about anything else. 

He had made up his mind. All Tsukishima could do was stand there with a look of dismay as he waited for what was to come, holding onto every word as Kuroo spoke slowly.

“Mattsun, capture them.”

Everything after that went black.

 

* * *

 

“Where I am?” Tsukishima asked, not knowing who he was talking to or if he was talking to anyone at all as his eyes opened up.

His whole body ached as he adjusted from the darkness. It became nearly impossible to make out things properly without his glasses. A black room with the scent of blood and faint stains on the wall, a table maybe. It was so dark that he had a hard time making out anything above eye level, but he knew he wasn't alone, it was always easy to tell when people were watching you.

Tsukishima’s training prepared him for moments like this, moments when he could possibly be kidnapped. He had already deduced his hands were cuffed behind his back and he was sitting in a chair. Most likely he had been out for a few hours, maybe days at the most. There was someone in front of him, but all he could make out were black pants and black shoes as they leaned up against the table, could have been anyone really.

“You’re awake.” The voice spoke to him, but Tsukishima had a hard time pinpointing it, it sounded oddly familiar. 

“Where am I?” Tsukishima repeated himself once again, eyes bringing everything into view as his glasses were placed on his face by the person.

Not that having his glasses on him brought things into view any better. One of the lenses was cracked, making it rather impossible to see through, and the other only helped a small bit.

If anything,Tsukishima thought it would be better not to have them on at all. His glasses brought into view a room that Tsukishima found himself being distraught over. With more blood stains and nail scratches being visible on the wall, and a set of red glowing eyes gleaming back at him. The room still too dark to make out who they belonged to, but that wasn't what concerned Tsukishima the most.

It was like a wave of panic suddenly washed over him as Tsukishima remembered. The party, the ball, the way he was posing as a receptionist and wearing that red dress, how his job was to gather intel about Nekoma, and how he had a brief moment where he kissed Kuroo.

_ Kuroo. _

Tsukishima remembered. He was given a choice of sorts, a choice of whether or not to follow Iwaizumi, continuing with the plan and hoping they didn't get caught, or to stand still and let himself get captured. 

In a way, one could possibly consider it noble what he did, though he didn't have those intentions at the time. It may have provided the perfect escape for Iwaizumi. He may never hear from him again, or it was possible the rest of the team could send a rescue for him, Tsukishima didn't know what to expect by this point. 

However, there was a chance he might not make it out of here, and Tsukishima knew it best not to think such optimistic thoughts.

There was a single light hanging above the table in the center of the room, making this feel like an interrogation room. Well, it was Nekoma they were dealing with, and they probably had all kinds of secret places in this building.

The light was switched on and Tsukishima finally put a name to that voice he heard, and a name to those red eyes that were still staring back at him. It was Kuroo.

“Where is Iwaizumi?” Tsukishima didn't know why that was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He assumed his mind just didn't want to repeat the same question over and over again, and that was one of the last things he thought about.

“Huh?” Kuroo got up from the table, puzzled. His expression told Tsukishima he wasn't expecting that question either. “He made it to the bottom of the second floor and then Oikawa’s men got him from there. He’s alive, for what it’s worth, and if Oikawa has his way he’ll turn him into his permanent personal bodyguard.”

Tsukishima breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn't say he trusted Iwaizumi much, but if he died and Tsukishima had lived, then it would be on his head. Though, he couldn't say an outcome like this wasn't expected. The way Oikawa was holding so close to Iwaizumi should have been a clear giveaway of what his intentions were. 

But Tsukishima had other things he needed to concern himself with, Iwaizumi was alive and safe and that was all that mattered. His main focus should be what’s going to happen to himself.

“And where am I?” Tsukishima asked what should have probably been his first question. Eyes darting up and that cautious gaze in them fading away. 

He wasn't afraid of Kuroo exactly, if anything, Tsukishima was still just as infatuated with him as he was the last time he saw him. The only difference this time was there was nothing standing in his way, no mission, no job to do, it was just Kuroo and him, and that made everything more dangerous. 

“One of the underground floors of the building, Nekoma uses this to interrogate prisoners or… undercover agents. You’re special, though.” Kuroo walked around behind Tsukishima, releasing the cuffs from binding him to the chair.

He stretched his arms out for a minute, touching them and feeling the few bruises and cuts that were on them, then doing the same with his face. It wasn't anything Tsukishima hadn't been through before, but that didn't stop the uncertainty of not knowing what had happened to him in the past few hours or days being put at ease.

“And what makes me special?” Tsukishima pried, standing up and bringing himself eye to eye with Kuroo. 

It was a peculiar question, but this whole night had been peculiar. Tsukishima hadn't even noticed he was still wearing that awful red dress, which was sullied with dirt and blood, the stains seeping in and somehow making him hate the dress even more.

“Well for starters you seduced a demon, even had me fooled with the way your pretty eyes looked against the moonlight.” That seductive side of Kuroo took over, pulling Tsukishima close as he ran his fingers through his hair, holding him in place as those nails scratched against his head. Tsukishima wasn't going to admit out loud just how much he liked this. “And you stopped. It takes a certain kind of fool to know what he’s up against and willingly let himself get captured. Though, not that we wouldn't have caught you both anyway. We have a few friends with wings who would have swooped down for you the moment you stepped foot outside.”

Tsukishima wasn't sure why that relieved him of all things. Normally the thought of not being able to escape caused anxiety, but this time it had the opposite effect. Tsukishima felt glad he got to be held by Kuroo’s embrace one more time, even if he was a demon.

“And what if I wanted to get captured?”

“You don't strike me as someone like that, but the only thing left now is to decide what your next move is going to be. I’m not holding you captive here, and though it looks like some of the guys roughed you up, I’m not stopping you from leaving. You’re a spy, sure, but the only useful information you learned out of us was that I’m one of the leaders, and unless Oikawa let anything slip to Iwaizumi, that’s not enough for anybody to go on. So the choice is yours, leave now and head back to your headquarters with a few cuts and bruises...”

“Or…?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, though it was fairly obvious what Kuroo was about to say.

“Or you could stay here with me and join Nekoma. We could use someone with your talents, you’re versatile, a fast runner. You purposely missed blowing a hole in Kenma’s head, so you know your way around a gun, and on top of it all, you look fantastic in a dress. It’s only a suggestion, but I saw the way you were looking at me, you were  _ pining. _ And I hate to think what would happen if the two of us were to meet again on opposite sides, this time being forced to kill each other. I would hate to kill such a pretty face.” Kuroo smirked and ran his fingers over Tsukishima’s face with his other hand, his nails rubbing a line along the blond’s lip, causing him to open his mouth slightly.

“And who says I won’t be the one to kill you?” Tsukishima grinned back, meeting Kuroo with the same amount of snark as he gave himself a moment to mull over his answer.

“I’d like to see you try.” Kuroo teased, holding his hand onto Tsukishima’s chin and kissing him. It was the first kiss they shared since the one on the balcony earlier.

The kiss was hot and passionate, getting a heat to build up in Tsukishima’s chest. His eyes were still trying to adjust to his surroundings, but Kuroo’s tongue guided him with ease, showing him where to go as their tongues danced together, with Tsukishima moaning into his mouth, a sensation Kuroo probably enjoyed. Kuroo moved to bite Tsukishima’s lower lip as he showed some restraint, his eyes red with a mad hunger, and Tsukishima knew he wouldn't mind having him do that again. 

His entire body felt like it was on edge from getting a taste of Kuroo, and just as he thought, he tasted like blood with a sweet scent mixed in. It was a scent Tsukishima couldn't put his finger on but was mildly intrigued with. 

Least to say, he wanted more.

“So what’ll it be, Tsukki? The boring operative life or the life of entertainment as a demon. I could even turn you into one, if you like.” Kuroo cooed in his ear, bringing his lips close, and Tsukishima could admit the offer sounded enticing. There wasn’t a point in mulling over it now, because just like earlier, Tsukishima had already made up his mind.

Maybe it was a foolish decision, but Tsukishima craved different. The way Kuroo noticed him, touched him, and subtly provoked him, it all caused for a much more entertaining night than he originally anticipated. And to think only yesterday Tsukishima was dreading the idea of going to Nekoma’s party, now he was here wanting more.

There was a certain way to how things felt. The way the walls covered in blood made Tsukishima’s nose burn, and the way Kuroo’s tongue felt when they kissed one another, Kuroo called it pining and there was no other word to accurately describe it. 

He was pining.

Tsukishima was pining over a demon, he was pining over the lifestyle, he was pining over blood, and most of all, he was pining over Kuroo. It wasn't a hard decision to know what his answer was going to be.

Tsukishima pulled Kuroo into another kiss, tasting that familiar scent of blood as their lips met, and Tsukishima let his words whisper into the demon's ear, with the taste of blood still in his mouth.

“I think you already know my answer, but I never want to stop pining over you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was done for the KuroTsuki exchange for [Miya-Twins](http://miya-twins.tumblr.com) on tumblr. I had a lot of fun writing this and this was also my first time writing anything action oriented. But I still hope anyone who reads this enjoys it <3
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. <3  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo


End file.
